User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Diablos (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Lord of the Wildspire Waste, better known as the Tyrant of the Desert, Diablos! Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Diablos *Diablos is a Flying Wyvern native to desert environments. **It has been seen living in the Old Desert/Dunes, Desert, Sandy Plains, Everwood, and Wildspire Waste. Rarely, it has also been seen in the Deserted Island. *It gets the title Horned Wyvern (Japanese 角竜) from its two massive horns. **It is also sometimes called the Dual-Horned Desert Tyrant (Japanese 双角猛る砂漠の暴君), or Desert Tyrant. *Diablos is highly territorial in nature. It will attack other monsters that enter its territory, including members of its own kind, as well as humans. Diablos will continue attacking foes until their dead. **Male Diablos frequently get into turf wars with each other over territory. **Some forts have been damaged by Diablos due to the man-made structures being within its territory. **Diablos has even been reported injuring small groups of soldiers. **Diablos has been seen attacking other Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Cephalos, Cephadrome, Barroth, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Rathian, Pink Rathian, and Deviljho. **Some Diablos will continue fighting until their own horns break in battle. *Despite its aggressive nature, Diablos isn't a carnivore, it's a herbivore that feeds exclusively on cacti. *Despite being a Flying Wyvern, Diablos rarely ever flies. It has evolved to primarily travel on land rather than the air, unlike most other Flying Wyverns, and it can also travel underground via burrowing. Its wings, tusks, and horns are used for digging into the sand, allowing for it to travel underground with relative ease. *Diablos can charge at foes at high speeds by using its well-developed legs to run across the desert. With its head reared down as it charges, Diablos is able to use its horns to penetrate solid rock or even to destroy obstacles in its way. **It sometimes uses its horns to gore enemies to death. *Diablos doesn't have the best eyesight, however, it primarily relies on its hearing. While underground, Diablos relies on its acute hearing to track threats before ambushing them from below. It can easily be startled out of the ground by loud noises such as sonic bombs and powerful roars but tends to ignore them once enraged. **It is recommended for hunters to stay away from traps while Diablos is underground because the Flying Wyvern can easily destroy traps with its sheer force. *Diablos is covered in a dense shell that can't easily be scarred by some powerful attacks. This shell covers a majority of the Diablos's body, protecting it from most attacks, though its underbelly is vulnerable. *Diablos has one of the loudest roars out of any monster in the world. **It is highly recommended for hunters to use earplugs while hunting Diablos. **Some hunters have had their eardrums destroyed by Diablos's roar. **The roar is known to stun hunters, leaving them vulnerable to a counterattack by Diablos. *When enraged, Diablos is known to huff black smoke (Old World and Island District), or white smoke (New World), from its mouth. Once enraged, Diablos loses its sense of mind and becomes blind with rage, attacking with the intent to kill whatever stands in its way. **It is believed that Diablos's rage overwhelms all of its other emotions, leading to it fighting foes to the death when enraged. This is believed to be the reason why Diablos are immune to sonic bombs when enraged, at least in the Old World and Island District. *Diablos shares the same ancestor as Gravios, Kuragumosu. *During the breeding season, Diablos will form mating pairs consisting of a male and female. Both individuals will share the same territory, but will not care for each other or stay close to each other, very different from the Raths. *Female Diablos are known to grow larger than males. *Its marrow works as an adhesive. *A Diablos's Heart is believed to be a remedy against various sicknesses. It's also a delicacy in some parts of the world. *A single hit from a Diablos's tail can easily break a steel hammer. *The fangs are used in everything from weapons to ornaments. *Diablos is a subspecies of Monoblos. BGM Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs